1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler for a motorcycle, and more particularly, to a muffler connected to the downstream side of a plurality of exhaust pipes connected to each cylinder of a multi-cylinder engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
A muffler for a motorcycle is known which is provided with an expansion chamber to which a plurality of exhaust pipes connected to each cylinder of the multi-cylinder engine are inserted. The muffler is provided with separating walls extending in the longitudinal direction to form a plurality of side-by-side individual expansion chambers so that the downstream end portion of each exhaust pipe can be inserted into individual expansion chambers (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 8-28244). The known muffler combines a plurality of mufflers within one muffler housing. Use of the known muffler explained above allows the individual exhaust sound for each cylinder to be obtained by using only one muffler.